


马尔福的高潮日

by ALWAYSLU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWAYSLU/pseuds/ALWAYSLU
Summary: 现代AU一发完。哈利和朋友玩游戏输了，只能去偷马尔福的钥匙，结果被马尔福带到了空无一人的房间里...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	马尔福的高潮日

千万不要和你的狐朋狗友玩大冒险。哈利诚挚的为你献上人生警句。

让我们将时间推回到五分钟之前，啤酒空瓶还在咕噜咕噜的转动，咖啡桌还围坐着意气风发粉男男女女，然后啤酒缓缓停下，硬币大小的瓶口直直指向哈利。

在哈利听完朋友笑嘻嘻提出的惩罚之后，梅林在上，他在这咖啡桌的范围内再也没有一个朋友

“哈哈哈终于轮到你了！我得好好想想，嘿！哈利，看那个图书管理员，去把他手上禁区的钥匙偷出来。”

哈利顺着他手指方向看过去，远远就能看见玻璃窗后一个铂金脑袋闪闪发光。

哈利认识他，马尔福家的少爷，成绩优异的化学奇才，一头金发到哪里都很招摇。当然，他也不是因为这些外在条件认识马尔福的，真正哈利记住他的是出了名的刻薄和女生口中有关他无休的绯闻。

不仅让他触犯校规，还想让他得罪马尔福，毫无疑问，这位旧友是存心的。

但是言出必行的家教是刻在骨子里的，再怎么不情愿，哈利还是走向了图书馆。

如何偷走马尔福的钥匙还能不被发现？好问题。正常情况下，答案是不可能。

哈利装模作样的拿走一本书 ，坐在不起眼的角落里观察着马尔福。

他有点疑惑，为什么马尔福家的少爷会来做图书管理员？以这个疑惑为起点，哈利的脑海中联想出了极多相关的事情。

马尔福优渥的家世、擅长的领域、迷人的蓝眼睛以及仿佛永远不会断绝的、马尔福的滥交传闻。

哈利的大脑风暴戛然而止，脑海中还未成形的念头让他脸颊泛红。

他移开了偷窥的视线，窗外远处的咖啡桌旁边的损友张牙舞爪的催促他快行动。

哈利深呼吸一口，抬手拍拍发热的脸，迈步向马尔福走去。

他紧张极了，他发誓，他脑海中乱七八糟的想法和他并不单纯的目的让他呼吸发紧。在他与那双银蓝色的眼睛对视之后，这种紧张感变得愈发强烈，大脑平白生出眩晕感，几乎难以保持声线的平稳。

"I'm looking for a book,it's called...《The day of Mafal coming》. ( 我在找一本书叫做《Mafal到来的那一天》。)"

马尔福眉尾微挑， 上下打量眼前的黑发男孩，他没能抑制住喉咙里发出的低笑声，显得玩味又轻佻。

"Excuse me? (抱歉? ) "

"I really,really need it. (我真的，真的需要它) "

马尔福下巴扬起一些弧度，黄调灯光下眼睛显得越发的蓝，如同审判幼兽的猎人，迷人而危险。

哈利几乎以为他会被拒绝了。但是马尔福动了，他将一串钥匙放进口袋，向图书馆的深处走去。

"Follow me. ( 跟我来。) "

走廊的尽头是一个房间，正中间是个稍长的木质方桌，四周墙壁向内凹陷，整齐排列着各种古典文学作品。整个房间密不透风，鼻息间都是沉郁的木香。唯有头顶繁复的吊灯，怜悯的向低处洒下昏黄暖光。

落锁声打断了哈利纷飞的思绪。他抬眼，马尔福就站在离他一米远的地方，双手抱臂，笑容玩味。

“谁能想到，黄金男孩哈利波特也是个欲求不满的同性恋。”马尔福特意拉长了最后几个字，仿佛要刻意惹恼哈利般。

马尔福上前一步，垂手指尖蜻蜓点水般从男孩的裤头抚过。

“我猜你的内裤一 定是白色的，纯洁又幼稚。”

“把裤子脱掉，哈利。”

德拉科的话很好的刺激到哈利，他只觉得浑身都开始发热，仿佛有股热泉从下腹一路蔓延，布满四肢百骸。

他垂下眼，一边迷迷糊糊的想马尔福究竟有多擅长性爱，一边缓慢而顺从的脱掉鞋子、袜子以及黑色的长裤，最后是意料之中的白色内裤。

马尔福的嘴角勾起满意的弧度，他倾身贴近哈利，薄唇在哈利的耳垂落下一个吻，气音低沉模糊。

“你看起来就像个处男。让我们玩个游戏，看你能不能撑过十秒钟。”

然后马尔福矮下身，用舌尖和手指挑起哈利半硬的性器，再小心的含进前端，吮吸一口。

哈利的计数声颤抖着响起，他说，

一...

马尔福其实并不擅长口交，只能浅浅的含进一半柱身，但哈利还是完全硬了，翘起的前端直挺挺的顶在马尔福的舌头上。他开始反复的吸允口中的柱体，甚至发出了黏糊糊的水泽声。

二...三....

马尔福的手撸动着含不进去的后半部分，还不忘抚摸倍受冷落的囊袋。他舔开包皮，软舌恶劣的舔过敏感马眼，再狠狠的吸了一口。

四...五....

马尓福微凉的指尖向后划去，在他会阴处熟练又色情的揉弄。一股难以名状的快感刺激了哈利的神经，他只能向后紧紧抓住木桌的边缘，以保持站立的姿态。

六..七....

马尔福将他整根性器舔的湿漉漉，泛起情色的水光，铃口分泌的液体和过多的唾液一起顺着肉棒留下来，沾湿他的耻毛。视野的强烈冲击几乎快要让哈利呻吟出声。

八..九... 

马尔福将他全部含进口中，这个深度所带来的快感超出了哈利的认知，他情不自禁的泄出呻吟。马尔福深喉时挤压前端的快感直接涌向他的胯间，几乎是瞬间他就到达了高潮。哈利仰头沉醉在过剩的快感里，白浊的粘稠液体系数射进了马尔福的口中。

“十。”

哈利唇齿微启，高潮的余韵冲击着他的神经，迷茫的喊出最后一个数。

马尔福站起身，伸手捏着哈利的下巴低头吻住，将口中一滩精液渡进原主的嘴里。他纠缠住哈利的舌头，喉结滚动咽下两个人交织的唾液。

他逼着哈利吞下，然后结束这个令人窒息的吻，手掌在哈利的腰间流连，体贴的放慢了节奏，让黄金男孩接收过载的信息量。

“自己精液的味道尝起来怎么样?”

“咳...糟透了。

哈利有些腿软，他的身体还沉溺在高潮的快感里，发出生理性的颤动。居然是刚好十秒，他觉得自己完全被马尔福看透，羞耻又难堪。

马尔福不安分的手向下，抚摸进哈利湿润的腿间。他一边低下头，从哈利的脸颊到脖颈落下一个个吻，一边贴近，将他整个人抱到桌子上。

马尔福俯视着哈利，修长手指将他白色衬衣纽扣一个个拨开，泛凉指尖若有若无的蹭过他胸膛。

这太过了。

哈利的理智终于回笼。就算他的确对马尔福有过一些正常范围内的性幻想，但这也太过了。

他仰头，逆光中马尔福的表情看不太清楚，昏暗的光线模糊了他的轮廓。或许是这种具有征服感的姿势，平白让他生出一股献祭感。

哈利满脸通红，偷偷向后挪动身体，企图掩盖住暴露的腿间。

“自己爽完就想跑？Scared Potter.”马尔福双手扣上猎物腰间拉回自己身边，屈膝直直顶开哈利的腿间。他俯下身，双手扣紧哈利的手腕，唇齿从身下人的脖颈一路缠绵到腰间，细细品尝留下一串的吻痕。

他摸出口袋里的润滑剂挤满掌心，手指沾染粘稠液体抚上哈利敏感的会阴，一面挑逗起哈利的情欲，一面探进他紧闭的穴口。

“不...”从未使用过的甬道干涩又紧致，马尔福才浅浅伸进一个指节就听到了哈利痛苦的低吟声。他起身安抚哈利，身下的动作却加快了一层层破开紧致甬道。两指并入扩张，恶劣的企图将每一个褶皱都展开来，摸索着身体里最隐秘的开关。

哈利抬起手，张嘴咬上自己骨节，将痛呼与喘息一齐咽下。随即，一种难言的、强烈的快感像电流般击中了他。他腰部向上挺起撩人的弧度，甬道分泌的粘稠液体又快又多，淋湿了马尔福的整个手掌。

马尔福笑了一声，含进哈利发热的耳垂，再顺着轮廓不轻不重的向上咬去 。

“你真该看看自己是怎么湿的像个女人一样。你有没有用手指干过自己？像这样，深夜在被窝把自己下体玩的出水。”

“希望我操进去的时候你不会哭的像个处女，波特。”

“闭嘴！马尔福！”这种荤话的刺激程度显然超出了哈利的认知，他羞红了整张脸。但是很快马尔福也得意不出来了，因为哈利将他整个人压下来，细白的手指释放出他涨的发疼的欲望。

哈利坐在马尔福的腰间，湿答答的屁股在他的腹肌上磨蹭，略显笨拙的手抚弄他硬挺的欲望。

昏黄的灯打在哈利外翘的发丝上，将他身体的线条照的格外分明，他薄而直的上唇几乎抿成一条红线，碧绿的眼眸不安又倔强。

他扶住马尔福叫嚣的欲望慢慢坐下去，开扩过的滑腻甬道吞咽的并不太费力，但是这个体位还是让哈利觉得太深了，他双手撑在桌面上，肠道收缩时甚至能感受到那玩意的形状。哈利深呼吸一口，小幅度的摇晃腰部，调整着前端顶入的位置。

这就有点超过马尔福对哈利的认知了。尽管看到一贯腼腆的男孩如此放浪的一面是种极大的精神满足，可是这也不代表他能任由一个处男把握性爱节奏。

所以马尔福撑起身子，手掌捏着哈利的屁股上的软肉将他托起来，精瘦的腰将性爱频率带的越来越快。

他摸索着记忆中的位置，龟头的每一次顶入都狠狠的碾磨过哈利身体最敏感的地方。处子的内壁又热又湿，整根性器都如同埋在融化的黄油里面，快感被放大了无数倍，冲击马尔福仅剩的理智。

哈利无措的圈住马尔福的脖颈，只来得及嘟囔几句脏话，然后一波又一波强烈的快感就淹没了他。他泻过一次的欲望涨的通红，随着晃动在马尔福的腹部拍打，生理性泪水湿润了他长长的睫毛，顺着脸颊流下。

“马尔福... 哈啊..马尔福...”哈利喘息着，将脑袋埋进马尔福的肩窝里，伸手想要抚慰自己却被死死扣住，他绿宝石的眼睛里覆上一层水雾 不解又急切。

“别碰，我想操到你射。”马尔福喘着粗气，在哈利的脖颈留下一个又一个吻。

书室里熹微的光打在两具相互交织的身体上，他们身上的一层薄汗反射出朦胧的光泽，静谧房间里除了两人的喘息声再没其他。他们所有的感知都在那处相连的地方，快感和情愫混杂起来是如此的炽热而美妙，仿佛全世界都凝聚在对方的眼睛里面。

哈利小声的呻吟，精液一股股的喷在马尔福的腹肌上，马尔福托起他的臀部用力捣弄了四五下，然后射进哈利的身体里。

“我可不想当个419对象。”马尔福抱着浑身瘫软的哈利，脸颊在他脖颈似有若无的磨蹭着。

“唔...”黄金男孩的脑袋显然还没有从激烈的性爱中缓过来，只轻轻的应了声，像是要睡着一样。

马尔福的指腹在他脊椎上下滑动，威胁似的顶了顶胯，不安分的小少爷顶的哈利腰部直发酸。

“我要是再想你了怎么办，和我发展长期关系吧。”

哈利的智商终于重新上线，他死死的按住对方躁动的手，勉强算是同意。

“把你管理员的钥匙给我，我就答应。”

“好。”


End file.
